


numb

by oh_captain (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: One Shot Thing [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Dallison? Hypothermia</p>
            </blockquote>





	numb

Allison hadn’t thought about jumping in the freezing lake, head first to clear her mind. Feeling something other than the constant feeling of being watched. The water was ice, and yet burned. She didn’t think about it as she breathed in the icy liquid.

Let herself sink….

Deeper, deeper…

She felt the world fade, muscles locking up, unable to move.

Searing hot hands were on her, forcing water out of her lungs. She choked and spat and coughed while burning hot hands rubbed her back, making her want to flinch, but had her leaning into it. A body pressed itself to her, stripping her of her shoes and socks and jacket and scarf, before picking her up and running.

She winced, breathing in harshly, figuring the reason her teeth were clacking was from the unstable ground her savior was taking too quickly. Inhumanly.

Her mind fuzzed out, unable to feel anything but the harsh warmth from the other. She tried opening her eyes… they refused. 

She felt awful, breathing harsh.

She heard squealing… something rushing… her eyes finally slipped open, but didn’t take much in other than blurs of colors. They slipped closed again.

She didn’t want to try breathing any more, that was, until she felt more cold air as her shirt disappeared and pants and she was being pulled into the flames of hell. 

She gasped eyes open, taking in she was shivering and practically blue. 

"Allison? Are you awake?" A voice registered to her.

"Y-yeah," She managed, turning to see the body against her’s under the water. 

Derek let his head fall back, hitting the back of a small motel bath tub. “Don’t ever do that again!” He snapped, pulling her closer. She shivered and got closer to him with the hot water submerging them.

"S-sorry," She whispered.

Derek put his arms around her, lifting his head to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"I’m here for you," He murmured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [ohcaptainstilinski](http://ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com/) still taking requests. (Always)


End file.
